


1 pm Dupont Circle

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Civil War was too damn sad. Clearly it's fluff time [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Post West Wing, pre-Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee. Muffins. Art Critique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 pm Dupont Circle

There’s one chair left in her favorite coffeehouse in all of DC, and CJ Craig sets her latte down as quickly as she can. “I’m sorry, do you mind if I sit here?”

The man that looks up at her can’t be thirty yet. He’s blond, and enormous in the shoulders and arms, and his face is a little puzzled, but friendly. “Oh, sure. Yeah, no problem. Just uh…move the uh…”

CJ lifts the circular case sitting on the otherwise unoccupied chair and hands it to him, and takes a seat. “I swear, I wouldn’t normally ask, but there’s no other seats, and I’m hiding from somebody.”

The kid’s face goes serious.

“He’s trying to offer me a job in politics,” CJ tells him, stage whispering. “And he doesn’t want me to say no.”

The guy grins and nods, tapping the pencil he’s holding on a sketchbook. “Aaahh.”

“CJ, by the way,” she says, holding a hand out.

“Oh!” he cries abruptly, and shakes her hand. “Sorry. Steve. I’m Steve.”

“Hi, Steve.” she sips her coffee and looks around. “I love this place. I moved away from DC a few years ago, but for some reason I like the coffee here more than anywhere else I’ve been.”

Steve grins. “It’s hard to find a plain cup of coffee,” he says. “All these fancy drinks, now. I just-I just usually wanna cup of a coffee.” 

She grins, tilting her head at him, “You’re not from here.”

“Nah,” he says. “No. I’m actually from Brooklyn, but I’ve been working here, so…”

“Oh? Government work?”

Steve nods. “Yep. Well. More military, than government.”

“Army? Navy? Marine Corps?”

“Used to be army…now…uh…other?”

CJ grins and looks at him. Really looks at him, and then at the circular case next to him and then back at him and then “You’re Captain America.”

Steve grins sheepishly. “Sometimes. Not today though. Today, I’m Steve Rogers, and I’m enjoying a cup of coffee while I try to figure out why I hate this drawing so much.”

“Can I see?”

He nods, and hands the sketchbook over, and CJ looks at it carefully while he waits. 

The drawing is beautiful. A woman with dark hair, perfectly curled around sweet features in a military uniform.

“It’s her eyes.”

Steve frowns. “Her eyes?”

“Mhm,” she says, handing it back to her. “There’s no life in them.”

He takes the sketchbook back slowly, his face growing a little sad. “Oh.”

“Did I say something wrong?” CJ asks.

“No. No, you’re…you’re right,” he tells her. “You’re right.“

CJ watches him look down at the sketchpad, his shoulders tense. She takes another sip of coffee. “You want a muffin?”

He looks up, a little confused.

“I want a muffin. You want a muffin?”

“You don’t have to-”

“They probably don’t have apple pie muffins,” CJ teases. “What kinda muffin do you want?”

“I hate apple pie,” he tells her, a little amused. “Blueberry.”

“One blueberry muffin, coming up,” she says, and gets to her feet, leaving her coffee.

He goes to tug his wallet out, and she puts up a hand.

“Nope. You risk life and limb for your country, you don’t pay for your own muffin,” CJ says, pointing at him, before walking off. When she comes back, he sketching intently, looking lost in it.

“Thanks, Ma’am,” he says when he looks at up at her.

“Call me Ma’am again, I will take that muffin back,” she jokes. “You editing?”

He nods, and shows her. “Better?”

CJ smiles and nods. “Better.”


End file.
